About Her
by YAH.BOUT
Summary: Isso nunca foi nosso, isso sempre foi meu.    Só volte amanhã, eu vou estar aqui te esperando. Sempre estou. Contentando-me com as migalhas que vierem. Afinal, você nunca vai estar aqui de verdade.


**About Her...**

_por YAH . BOUT_

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

Classificação - NC-17

Ship: Sirius/Bella

Beta: Naty

Presente para a Hiei, porque ela é uma querida, apesar de que não nos falamos muito ultimamente... Serve como um puxão de orelhas, porque eu sinto saudades, ok mocinha?

* * *

><p><strong>Well no one told me about her<strong>

_Bem, ninguém me falou sobre ela_

**The way she lied**

_Sobre o jeito que ela mente_

**Well no one told me about her**

_Bem, ninguém me falou sobre ela_

**How many people cried**

_Quantas pessoas choraram_

* * *

><p>Ela estava lá.<p>

Mas agora já não está mais...

Você sabia que ia acabar me enlouquecendo, não é?

Era o que você sempre quis... Uma forma de que eu te pagasse? Uma forma de me escravizar? Ou isso foi só uma brincadeira?

Poderia não ser nenhuma das opções anteriores, não é?

Sempre foi assim, não foi, Bella? Você e eu, brincando de quem cai primeiro no meio fio, de se empurrar no abismo – ou talvez seja só eu quem está brincando.

Talvez tenha sido sempre eu. Afinal, era eu quem ficava na cama, sozinho, quando acordava, eu que sempre persigo o seu cheiro, esquecendo-me de mim mesmo e de todo o resto... Eu que esqueço essa guerra, o fato de que você defende uma ideologia nojenta. Sou sempre eu que volto, que fico esperando, sentado, nesse apartamento vazio. Apenas eu, esse colchão e o lençol branco, que sempre está rolando pela casa, com o vento.

Sou sempre eu que te espero aqui, perdido, não é? Da mesma forma que eu sempre estou .

E quando você chega, Bella, é sempre devastador.

Eu sempre fico assustado, eu sempre recuo, jogado contra a parede. Sempre acuado por você. A verdade, é que eu sinto medo, você sempre cheira a sangue.

Você sempre sai no jornal, sabia? - E eu fico olhando a sua foto e prendo o ar sem perceber – E você se aproxima, você ri de mim, até que não há mais espaço, somos só eu e a parede... E Bella.

Até que você toca o meu pescoço, o acaricia. Depois sua boca o ataca, morde, chupa, você sempre deixa alguma ferida ai. E, então, começa a sua seção de crucius, acompanhada de suas mãos apertando o interior das minhas coxas. Você me excita, aperta meu membro, para depois largar, e vem mais crucius. E, quando finalmente pára, suas mãos começam a me acariciar.

Seus olhos. Eles sempre me tragam, me prende. Você sempre me desarma, tortura e, as vezes, até bate. E eu nuca revido, por que sei que revidar significa que você não volta, porque essas são as suas regras, não é? Sempre suas regras, seu jogo.

E, por fim, você tira a roupa, sobe em mim, e sempre diz:

"_- Isso é pelo senhor, My Lord, porque você não me quis."_

* * *

><p><strong>My man's got a heart like a rock cast in the sea<strong>

_O meu homem tem um coração que parece pedra atirada ao mar_

* * *

><p>E então, você monta em mim, sempre rápido demais, forte demais, eu entrando e saindo, sem fazer nada.<p>

Eu chego ao ápice e gozo dentro de você. Enquanto você Bella, nunca chega a lugar nenhum.

Então você se levanta, e se veste. Você olha para mim.

Você sempre soube, não é? É por isso que você sempre ri antes de sair daqui?

Eu te amo, Bellatrix. Nós dois sabemos disso, não é?

Isso nunca foi nosso, isso sempre foi meu.

Só volte amanhã, eu vou estar aqui te esperando. Sempre estou

Contentando-me com as migalhas que vierem. Afinal, você nunca vai estar aqui de verdade.

* * *

><p><strong>Well no one told me about her<strong>

_Bem, ninguém me falou sobre ela_

**Well no one told me about her**

_**Bem, ninguém me falou sobre ela**_

**How many pleople cried**

_**Quantas pessoas choraram**_

**But it's too late to say you're sorry**

_Mas agora é tarde demais para dizer que você sente muito_

**How would i know**

_Como eu poderia saber?_

**Why should i care**

_**Por que eu deveria me importar?**_

**Please don't bother trying to find her**

_Por favor, não se incomode em tentar encontrá-la_

**She's not there**

_Ela não está lá_

**She's not there...**

_Ela não está lá_

* * *

><p> Comentários para uma alma abandonada tipo... Eu?<p> 


End file.
